


Bride of the Demon

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ra's had gotten his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of the Demon

She had no idea how long it had been when sanity began to creep into her cracked little world. She would forever be glad after the fact that the process began while she was alone, asleep in the bed where he had left her, as he always did once his purpose with her was finished. Her skin had begun to crawl, and a wrenching sob had torn from her, quickly muffled by her pillow. The worst part of it all was remembering, and knowing she had brought this on herself.

She recalled that despite being guarded at all times, she had free roam of the place. If she could just make herself act the way Ra's and his daughter expected, she should be able to extricate herself from his keep, and get back to civilization. Then, she planned on having a long, drawn out mental breakdown for having gotten in way over her head. She could only hope she escaped before she did something very stupid and hazardous to her own health.

`~`~`~`~`

The phone board lit up, catching Oracle’s eye. As usual, she looked at which incoming number had triggered it, and her heart froze. That number was a contact number for one person only, the person she had lost almost six months ago, despite a massive effort from Power Girl, Blue Beetle, and Jason Bard. She engaged the voice filters, just in case the number had been compromised, and answered.

“Hello?”

“Oracle?” The scared, pitiful sound on the other end of the line was that of a woman pushed far and nearly broken by whatever had happened to her. “Oracle, I’m in Riyadh, and I have no way of getting home to Gotham,” Black Canary told her, keeping her voice tightly controlled, but her desperation was seeping around the edges. “I think he’s hunting me. Please help me.”

“Canary, I have your location, and I am dispatching help immediately,” Oracle said swiftly. “Just stay right there, or head in the direction of the Embassy.”

“I want to stay on the line with you, please.” The strongly vibrant woman was having difficulty dealing with her experiences, and that set Oracle back. She opened a JLA channel, sending out a request for one of the fliers to respond immediately.

“I’m here with you, Canary,” Oracle promised. “Just let me get someone for you.” She breathed a small sigh of relief when Wonder Woman replied on the link.

“Oracle; what can I do for you?” The Amazon did not normally have time for the smaller things in their lives, but Oracle considered it fortuitous to have the strongest woman on call right now.

“Princess, there is a League Reservist in Riyadh, requiring immediate assistance. She’s been held for six months by Ra's al Ghul, and may be in physical danger.” Oracle tried to keep her voice impassive, but she was worried for her partner. The case of the missing Black Canary had plagued the JSA and the entire Batfamily, but no solid leads had risen. Batman had exhausted his entire knowledge of the man. Now, though, they knew he had some kind of stronghold in Saudi Arabia.

“On my way, if you’ll…ahh, thank you, for the coordinates.” The link went dead, and Oracle focused her attention back on the phone.

“Canary, Wonder Woman should be there in minutes.” She considered turning off the filters, but there was still the chance this was an elaborate ploy.

“Oracle, in case I don’t get the chance,” Canary began. “I’m sorry…for doubting you and for not listening,” she said in almost a whisper. “I should have let you check him out,” she added.

“Don’t worry about that now, Canary. We’ll…what was that noise?” She had heard the sound of breaking glass, and then she knew there was no one to answer on the other end. The phone was picking up sounds of combat, and then it gave a horrible, high pitched keen and died.

“Oh my god, CANARY!” Oracle screamed into the now useless phone. She went to reactivate the link with Wonder Woman, but it came alive just then.

“Oracle, this is Wonder Woman. I have the missing Leaguer, and I’ve dealt with her attackers, if you’ll contact local authorities. She’s showing signs of severe shock and trauma; I will take her to the Watch Tower, if you would request Dr. Midnite to join me there.”

“On it, Wonder Woman,” Oracle promised, cringing at the description of Canary’s state of being. She handled the coordination, and then let Batman know of the development. The gruff vigilante accepted the news and rearranged his day to go up to the Tower. He knew Oracle could not, and one of them should be there for her.

`~`~`~`~`

Batman stepped over to where Dr. Midnite was studying the various test results. Canary was sleeping in the peacefulness of sedated oblivion, while Wonder Woman sat stroking her hair. The sleeping woman’s plight had struck a deep chord in the Amazon, seeing a woman who had suffered at the hands of a man’s twisted schemes.

“Will she recover?” Batman asked the doctor. The blind man nodded, but he was frowning.

“Physically, she’s in fine health,” he told the mysterious Dark Knight. “A bit frayed around the edges, from the stress. But mentally, it is anyone’s guess. She’s been through a lot. I’m going to suggest counseling with J’onn; she trusts him, and he can assume a non-male guise if this triggers old memories.” Batman frowned then too, remembering what Dick had relayed from Roy, concerning her trauma at the hands of the Seattle Slasher.

“We’ll take care of her,” Batman said, turning back to the bed. “Is it safe to move her? She might do better if she wakes somewhere she feels safe.”

“She can be moved, but one more thing, Batman.” Dr. Midnite turned a long look at the unconscious woman. “She’s pregnant.”

`~`~`~`~`

Canary felt the bitter dryness of a sedative mouth, and groaned softly. She opened her eyes to look around, hearing the whir of computers and things far beyond her comprehension.

“Hi.” The voice belonged to the pretty redhead, and Dinah was on a small bed within the working area of Oracle. “I wanted to keep you close, in case you woke while I was on duty.” The computer operator was smiling, but there was stress around her eyes.

“I’m at your place?” Dinah asked, hazily remembering the Watch Tower last.

“Batman brought you home; I decided that here was better than your apartment. Familiar face rather than familiar setting,” Barbara told her. Dinah smiled weakly at that; they had barely gotten to know one another, face to face, to be honest.

“I appreciate that thought,” Dinah whispered. “Though I would not have blamed you for just cutting me loose.”

Barbara immediately stopped clicking on the keys of her computer, turning sharply to her partner.

“Don’t be so quick to judge me, Dinah. I’m not one to rub salt in open wounds,” she told her brusquely. “You are my friend and partner in this team, and if I had been…”

“No. This one was all me,” Dinah said. “Don’t you dare take any guilt on your shoulders, Barbara Gordon.” The fighter rolled carefully to her side, feeling vaguely queasy. “Let’s just agree to put this behind us as a really, really, horrible nightmare.” At Barbara's soft sigh of wistfulness, she looked at her friend more closely. "What? Tell me."

Barbara took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Two things, really." Barbara had a hard time deciding which to tell her first. "Oliver Queen may be alive in Star City," she blurted out; that was probably better news than the other bit.

"And?" Dinah would deal with the ramifications of that when she was up to moving around and hunting the person down for the truth.

Blue eyes met green, and Barbara slowly shook her head before dropping the gaze.

"You're carrying a baby." Dinah’s horrified look preceded the vigilante passing out in shock. “Well, Barbara, good to see your bedside manner still stinks.” The information broker set about figuring how to make this all right for her friend.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
